That Boy
by LicaToRiku
Summary: Alfred likes Gilbert to the point where he has an ever playing song about 'That Boy' uncontrollably blasting through his head at any given moment. Gilbert was too much to handle and yet he can't help but think about him. Oh, and Gilbert's as usual, is not very clear with his feelings. ReUploaded. Gakuen AU. PruAme


A/N: This is re-uploaded since was bitchin before. I've also taken the liberty of revising this. Please drop a review! Long live PruAme or AmePru, whatever makes you happy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but love. All Time Low owns "That Girl", I am just a fan of this song.

That Boy

(US x Prussia)

No matter how cliché it might sound, Alfred F. Jones always had a 'love' song that played in his head whenever he looked at the guy he loved. He even suspects this song is an addiction. Why? Well, because apparently it's not just your simple last song syndrome; seriously man, it just really creepily plays in his head's background whenever 'he' appears or whenever he thinks of 'him'. It was distracting and irritating.

The song was catchy and obviously his favorite kind of music, plus it was from one of his favorite bands so it isn't that all surprising that he loves it. Though, what amazes him the most was how unbelievably accurate the lyrics were to his situation…well he tried to make believe that it was that accurate, like All Time Low was just sitting there watching his teenage drama unfold and suddenly though, 'Man, Alfred needs a song to cheer him up. Let's write about his girl!', or something like that. I mean, that's the essence of 'relating' to a song, right? Alfred knows that if anyone ever finds out about his queer habit of imaging 'that boy' with that 'song', they'd give him a good laugh and then suddenly realize that 'Shit man it's true!'. But then of course he decides to keep this random background music playing to himself. He knew that if even one of his friends knew about it, the song will eventually reach his crush's ears, and that's not good news…at all.

That boy was….too evil.

Speaking of the devil, Alfred almost spit his burger when Gilbert suddenly appeared at the lunch table that day. What's worse was the song was suddenly blasting through his headphones. For a moment he let his eyes linger at the loud senior and without thinking, he suddenly focused back on what he was eating. He took note that Gilbert looked like he was saying something fun, important maybe, he had a smile on his face…but Alfred didn't want to hear anything and couldn't hear anything because…

"_You know I don't frequent the LBC, cause I'm a bit too pale to run that scene.  
But the SoCal sun has grown on me, and that girl, that girl."_

Gilbert could care less about his crush on him. Honestly, the guy already knows Alfred was head over heels with him. Gilbert was not disgusted, nor did he ask Alfred to leave him alone, but like he would always do to any other guy who confessed to him; Alfred felt like he just got punched by him playfully in the shoulder and told him; 'Don't shit around with me Alfie-boy.' It would have actually felt better if Gilbert did turn him down officially. If Gilbert actually found time to tell him that 'Hey, I don't like you like that.' He would have felt more…special? He didn't have to brush him off like some mosquito that couldn't have affected him.

"_Started with a bottle of cheap champagne, now she's got me hooked on her like good cocaine.  
She's so numb this Novocain, that girl, that girl."_

They were friends, and well they still are. Gilbert…Gilbert was his super kick ass 'awesome' bad influence senior. That kind of guy who he was pretty sure thought of only four things everyday; how unbelievably awesome he was, beer, cute things and boobs or sex, either of the two. Yes, sadly, he didn't fit in the equation. But like the stubborn person that he was, that didn't discourage him it only served as more wood for fire to burn. He instantly decided before that he would carve a spot in there, in Gilbert, somewhere; it didn't matter how, all that mattered was it will happen sooner or later, he was the hero after all. Heroes always win even if the villains are just so darned strong, or just damned sexy, it didn't matter, it was a given.

That was what he used to think though…lately he's been discouraged, a lot.

"_Said no kid, not tonight, you're not that good and I'm not that type.  
She's beautiful but she's cold as ice, and that keeps me hanging on."_

Alfred didn't exactly confess to Gilbert. Oh BUT HE WOULD HAVE confessed to him in a very very grand and spectacular way too, because he's the hero, duh. But again he wouldn't have confessed any time now or in the near future, he would have confessed when he was certain that Gilbert already felt SOMETHING for him. But NO. Gilbert was just SO awesome that he blatantly assumed OR maybe, kinda obviously realized that Alfred did like him, A LOT.

Last Monday Gilbert had approached Alfred who was with their whole group of friends and bluntly said that 'Alfred, I know that you absolutely have a crush on the awesome me.' then he turned around after winking at him and walked away laughing with Antonio and Francis. That Monday was the day that Alfred, for once in his existence thought of giving up on something. It also kinda sucked that he wasn't able to give a smart or even cheeky reply to Gilbert aside from a mortified 'How did you find out?' face. Oh and everyone from the group was at a loss of what to say to comfort him.

He decided to stop talking to Gilbert after that.

"_So what am I supposed to do oh oh? When she's so damn cold like 20 below?_

_That girl, that girl, she's such a bitch, I tell myself I can handle it."_

Let's see…Gilbert was handsome, smart, he was popular and , Alfred kinda forgot about this detail, he was also on the top list of Hetalia High's notorious douche bag list. Though Gilbert might not be the number one, because he was fighting with some really hard core opponents for the first place (Read: Ivan Braginski), he now likes to think Gilbert had already won that title. Gilbert was just irrational and mean, he was wild and crazy and yet he was still adorable and beautiful in Alfred's eyes. Why was it like that?

His heart was so totally dead, no joke.

"_Where am I supposed to go oh oh? When she throws me out, and it's 20 below?  
That girl, that girl she's such a trick, but I can't lie, I'm in love with it."_

Okay so really, why did he laugh at him? Why did he even have to say that to his face? Why was he such an asshole? Why was Arthur calling him an idiot after? Why did Ludwig tell him to take care of his brother? Why was Francis and Antonio making beautiful eyes at him? And MOST importantly, WHY WAS HE SULKING DURING LUNCH AGAIN?

Gilbert was so not worth the waste of not savoring every burger he was chewing down on. Burgers just did it for him, man…DID.

'Dafuq Gilbert…'

Alfred sighed and looked to his right once again but the noisy albino was not beside Ludwig anymore. His heart skipped a beat and it kind of hurt since Gilbert didn't acknowledge him anymore. 'Damn…Maybe he got bored already?' Alfred thought. So much for trying to act normal and unaffected again.

This sucks.

Now everyone knew he was in love with Gilbert, and they actually sucked at acting like they didn't.

"_That girl, that girl."_

When did he even turn gay anyway?

There was really something wrong with him…

Seriously, he thinks an obviously male person is adorable and hot at the same time, A MALE. Dude, Gilbert was hot, but he doesn't even resemble Megan Fox by the least.

He's more awesome.

Wait, WHAT?

"_Now she won't buy my sex appeal. Just an east coast kid with a record deal.  
I play her song, she plays the field. That girl, that girl."_

Okay, so putting aside the whole queer thing, what was not to love about him anyway? He, Alfred was hot, popular, Mr. Niceguy, the school's top jock, he's loaded and he's smart with the exception of math. Math just wasn't his thing and ironically it was Gilbert's thing. So anyway, sure he acted like a kid most of the time but damn Gilbert is obviously far worse than him in all aspects…

Okay, he was not that artistic or interested in fashion- or looking at the mirror every ten seconds, but there were still so many things to like about him, even he knew that much.

Maybe it was really just because he was a guy?

"_Left me on the street in the middle of winter. My frostbite heart says try to forget her.  
Miss that kiss, but I'll always remember, that girl, that girl."_

As Alfred pondered upon these things, he didn't notice a certain someone lurking at his back. It had been a whole week since the confrontation fiasco and Gilbert was already dying to talk to his precious junior. He didn't think Alfred would ignore him after that, sure he'd be pissed, then irritated, then flustered and embarrassed and maybe shy, but ignoring him is just mean and uncalled for. Plus Alfred liked him, how could he ignore him so easily?

His Pale fingers slowly wrapped around Alfred's headphones. Kiku and Yao who were sitting in front of Alfred frowned as they saw what was happening. Arthur angrily warned Gilbert to stop what he was planning and to just sit down for lunch already while Ludwig shot him a dirty look that promised hell once they arrive home later, but all of those Gilbert just shrugged with a huge grin. All the time Alfred was busy sulking and contemplating about his predicament.

Gilbert smirked and took off Alfred's headphones, making the other jump in his seat with shock.

Alfred was too cute he decided.

_"Said no kid, not tonight, you're not that cool, no you're not my type."_

Alfred's eyes widened when he turned around and saw Gilbert smirking triumphantly with his headphones in one hand. He wanted to run away quickly and hide under a rock, preferably to curl up and die there too, but of course settled on frowning and whining like how he normally does.

"W-what? Hey what gives? Dude, I was listening to that…." He fake pouted.

"Well, listen first to what the awesome has to say." Gilbert said. Alfred noted that his red eyes shone wildly of mischief today. 'Oh great…damn it.'

"Uh..sure…" Where was Gilbert going with this now? THIS AGAIN? What does he want now? An apology? A public confession? To humiliate him again? Alfred was frowning, he looked seriously in thought.

As Gilbert looked down on Alfred's troubled face, he knew exactly what Alfred was thinking. He also knew that what he did last week was uncalled for and unfair, hey it was a bet and that's just how life is. If Alfred wanted to date Gilbert, he should be less sensitive and more carefree, he shouldn't take things Gilbert says all too seriously. For him, actions speak louder than words and Alfred's actions already shouted 'I love you and I'm scared', Gilbert had to change that. Of course, sometimes, you do things at the spur of the moment, like how he proclaimed Alfred's crush on him last week…but the least you could do is to make them right.

Today, he'll make everything right…or at least, acceptable.

"_She's beautiful but she's cold as ice, and I'm still hangin' on."  
_

"Next time, DON'T BE DENSE." Gilbert said.

Gilbert leaned down to one side of Alfred's face and snaked his hand at the back of Alfred's head. He grabbed Alfred's head and shoved it closer to his face and locked Alfred into an open mouthed kiss. He moved so fast Alfred wasn't even able to process it fully. Alfred was too shock to reciprocate the kiss and Gilbert who looked like he was not enjoying the onesided kiss finally let go of Alfred's head, but he did not end it without a very showy and seductive lick on Alfred's upper lip.

Gilbert smirked at Alfred's beet red face and licked the other's cheek before rudely putting back the the headphones where he pulled them off. He casted one mocking glance to everybody seated around the table, he smirked and walked away, Antonio trailing behind him spouting some Spanish words of praise.

"_That boy, that boy."_

Alfred blinked. Why did Gilbert…? So he did have a chance after all?

"I…don't get it." He stated loudly.

"You are A bloody idiot, Alfred!" Arthur shouted and for once, everyone agreed, even Francis.

End.


End file.
